(1) Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a flexible display panel and a method of manufacturing a flexible display apparatus including the flexible display panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a flexible display panel and a method of manufacturing a flexible display apparatus having improved display quality.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A flexible display apparatus includes a flexible display panel. The flexible display panel includes a flexible substrate including an organic material. Generally, the flexible display apparatus has a light weight, a high impact resistance and may be folded or rolled to store, so that the flexible display apparatus has an excellent portability.
A flexible display panel of the flexible display apparatus includes a display layer having a display element disposed on a flexible substrate. The display layer may be an organic emitting display layer, a liquid crystal display layer, an electrophoresis display layer, etc. The display element may include a thin-film transistor, and the thin-film transistor may be formed on the flexible substrate by a plurality of thin-film processes.